De Traiciones a Nuevos Amores
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Traicionados y abandonados por sus antiguos amores..Usami Akihiko y Onodera Ritsu se reencuentran en dolorosas circunstancias, refugiandose el uno al otro, nace un amor puro entre ellos, todo es normal hasta que esas personas deciden regresar a sus vidas, intentando destruir ese Lazo que los une por completo...AkihikoRitsu Mpreg,
1. En la actualidad

**Autora: Hola a todos, no soy nueva en escribir fics yaoi, este género me encanta, recientemente me llama mucho la atención Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, y aunque me gustan mucho sus parejas originales, decidí que mi primer fic de estos hermosos animes, serian totalmente opuestos, así que espero que entiendan que algunas de las parejas en especial la principal es muy distinta a lo están acostumbradas, así que veremos cómo me va en esta nueva historia….los invito a leer libremente la historia…..si hay algún error ortográfico les pido mis disculpa lo que pasa es que en Venezuela de donde soy hay problemas de internet que no me permite hacer mucho, así que comencemos de una vez**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, todos pertenecen a su autora original Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo poseo la historia **

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja Principal: AkihikoRitsu<strong>

**Parejas Secundarias: TakanoRitsu, AkihikoMisaki, TakanoOc, MisakiIjuuin **

**Otras parejas: NowakiHiroki, YukinaKisa, HatoriChiaki entre otras….**

Hace tres años atrás:

_En la casa del escritor Usami Akihiko, parecía que el infierno se habían instalado en ella, solo se escuchaba gritos y discusiones sorprendentemente esos gritos eran más que del joven Misaki Takahashi, el joven estudiante universitario se encontraba discutiendo por enésima vez en el día con su pareja, el escritor no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la mente del joven, hace más de cuatro años que viven juntos y sin embargo Misaki nada de decirle a su hermano mayor Takahiro acerca de su relación, pero el escritor intuía que había algo más en esta situación, desde hace meses atrás Misaki, su Misaki cambió radicalmente con él, no era el mismo chico dulce, tímido, del cual se enamoró, no era ni la sombra de ese joven que lloro por su dolor, que vio su sufrimiento por la pérdida de su primer amor precisamente Takahiro, ahora es como si su dulce y tierno Misaki haya dado un giro de 380 grados_

_-Explícame Misaki-suspira profundamente Usami-explícame si fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a mi padre y rechazar a mi hermano por mi hace un año atrás, entonces porque no puedes decirle a Takahiro lo nuestro, acaso no piensas que no he tenido suficiente paciencia con esto _

_-¡Es que no puedo más con esto Usagi san!-finalmente explota el joven castaño-no puedo fingir más, me canse de esto Usagi san, de tus ataques todo el tiempo de tus celos obsesivos, con decidir con quién o no debo salir, realmente me canse, no quiero esto, no quiero seguir con esto Usagi san_

_El peli plateado abrió sus ojos en shock, realmente esto estaba pasando, será que Misaki se cansó de él, que sus celos, su posesividad ha destruido por completo su relación, de ser así el haría cualquier cosa, le pediría perdón de rodillas, cambiaría por él, en realidad por primera vez en su vida el muy afamado y egocéntrico escritor tenía miedo de perder a la única persona que ha amado en su vida_

_-Lo nuestro se acabó Akihiko-dice fríamente Misaki diciendo el nombre del peli plateado por primera vez desde que están juntos-realmente esto no funciona, yo tengo aspiraciones, sueños, deseo formar una familia y contigo eso no podrá ser contigo, y sabes que también es mejor para ti, tu familia tiene razón no nos conviene a los dos estar en una relación enfermiza_

_El peli plateado no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, intento abrazar a su amado, pero este firmemente mantuvo su espacio no permitiéndole ningún tipo de acercamiento, más tranquilamente Misaki decidió acabar por completo las pocas esperanzas de Usami Akihiko de que todo es una cruel y dolorosa mentira…_

_-Hable con mi nii chan esta mañana-suspira profundamente Misaki-el viene en camino Usagi san, he decidido regresar a vivir con él, he decidido dejarte para siempre...recogeré mis cosas, sé que debí decirte todo, pero jamás me dejaste hablar, jamás dejaste que expresara mis sentimientos, lamento hacerte esto Usagi san, de verdad lo lamento pero ya no puedo más…_

_Sin decir nada mas subió nuevamente a su habitación, dejando al escritor totalmente destrozado con el corazón completamente roto, quería hablar, besarlo así a la fuerza si fuese necesario, pero las firmes palabras de su ahora ex amantes, eran firmes puñales que se clavaron profundamente en su corazón, Usami Akihiko siempre pensó que jamás podría amar a nadie que no sea Takahiro, hasta que Misaki le demostró lo contrario, pero precisamente este acaba con toda esperanza de que finalmente sería feliz. _

_Silencio rondaba en la sala de estar, el escritor aún permanecía en shock, hasta que el timbre sonó, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza iba abrir la puerta, cuando Misaki rápidamente con sus maletas se le adelanto_

_-Es mi Nii chan-dice seriamente el peli castaño-la verdad prefiero recibirlo afuera…así que esto es un adiós Usagi san, espero que seas feliz, te deseo lo mejor_

_Diciendo eso salió de la casa del escritor, dejando a este totalmente destrozado_

_-Misaki no-dice Akihiko cayendo de rodillas y derramando las lágrimas que hace rato tenia contenidas-por favor Misaki vuelve, Misaki…Misakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

En la actualidad:

Akihiko despertó bruscamente, habían pasado tres años desde ese día fatídico que creyó ser el peor de su vida, de hecho así fue, nada se podía comparar con todo el daño que Misaki Takahashi le había hecho, no solo lo abandono, sino que con todas sus frías palabras borro completamente todo el amor que sentía por él, no lo odiaba simplemente sentía decepción del joven. Después de lo sucedido para su editora Aikawa y su jefe Isaka realmente fue un verdadero milagro su recuperación, pasaron meses desde que decidió no escribir más y refugiarse nuevamente en la soledad , se convirtió en un ser completamente frio más frio de lo normal, se juró a si mismo nunca volver a caer en el amor, jamás volver a enamorarse, solo que no conto que alguien llegara de forma inesperada a su vida para sacarlo de la oscuridad en donde estaba , aunque esa misma persona estaba más que necesitada de ser salvado incluso más que él.

-Akihiko san no más por favor-susurraba un joven dormido abrazado al escritor

Este no hacía más que sonreír ampliamente, siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo no recuerda haber sonreído así alguna vez con Misaki, con esta persona no solamente se siente feliz, tranquilo y completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, quizás con Misaki por sus celos posesivos se dio cuenta que en realidad él no estaba tampoco seguro de su relación con el hermano menor de mentalmente la cabeza no tenía caso pensar en el pasado, ahora con una sonrisa pervertida se dedicaría a despertar a su adorado amante..

-Ahhh Akihiko san-gemía el joven medio dormido mientras el escritor besaba su cuello

Prontamente para el peli plateado el cuello de su amante no era suficiente así que decidió recorrer esos hermosos pezones que tanto lo enloquecían, besándolos, mordiéndolos hasta que finalmente despertó por completo a su amante

-Akihiko san deja de hacer eso-dice el joven totalmente sonrojado de la vergüenza-todo los días es lo mismo

-Pero tú nunca te has quejado-sonríe pervertidamente el escritor avergonzando más al joven besándolo suavemente-Buenos días Ritsu

Efectivamente el nuevo amante de Usami Akihiko, era nada más y nada menos que su antiguo editor Onodera Ritsu, cuando se conocieron por primera vez Akihiko admiraba al castaño , era un joven dedicado totalmente a la literatura, inteligente, amable, por eso cuando trabajaron juntos por primera vez, trabajo libremente sin sentirse presionado, claro en esa época ninguno se veían como parejas puesto que en ese entonces el escritor estaba enamorado de Takahiro y Onodera, según sus propias palabras "no creía en el amor". Y eso es lo que llamo la atención de su actual pareja, Onodera Ritsu sufrió un infierno por la misma persona dos veces, cuando se reencontraron Ritsu no era ni la sombra de aquel joven de sonrisa tímida pero radiante, era todo lo contrario, un muchacho totalmente roto, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas totalmente opacados, el escritor se estremeció al recordar el estado deplorable del castaño, juro mentalmente hacerle pagar al desgraciado que destrozo el corazón de su nuevo amor, ahora que lo analiza en realidad al que odia de verdad es al hombre que jugo con los sentimientos de su castaño.

-Hey Akihiko debemos levantarnos-se queja Ritsu aun siendo aprisionado por los fuertes brazos de su pareja-Aikawa chan vendrá en cualquier momento por tu manuscrito que seguramente terminaste no

Lo miro fríamente, seguramente su novio se tardó un siglo en terminar el manuscrito y aunque a veces él le da una pequeña ayuda aun así el escritor no pierde por nada en el mundo su fama de ser impuntual a la hora de entregar sus manuscritos lo que hace que él y Aikawa pierdan la cordura por eso.

-Ya lo termine-sonríe Akihiko-estuve hasta tarde haciendo las ultimas correcciones, por eso no pude recargarme apropiadamente de mi Ritsu, pero ahora lo puedo hacer perfectamente

El castaño trago saliva sabiendo lo que se le venia

_-"Que no se recargo anoche conmigo-_eran los pensamientos de un sonrojado castaño_-si lo más probable es que no pueda caminar durante una semana, estúpido pervertido, aunque nunca me he quejado, de hecho jamás me he quejado por todo lo que me hace Akihiko, quizás sea porque lo amo, irónicamente me enamore de alguien más pervertido que el maldito que me engaño, pero Akihiko es Akihiko, mi pervertido"_

En ese momento rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su novio y fue el que inicio el beso, el escritor no se hizo esperar respondiéndole más salvajemente, como amaba probar esos labios que sabían a canela y miel, adoraba estremecer el cuerpo de Ritsu, todo de su actual pareja amaba y nunca se cansaría de amarlo por completo…cuando la situación empezaba a calentarse…en ese preciso momento

-Sensei necesito el manuscrito ya-dice entrando de forma estrepitosa Aikawa actual editora del escritor

Silencio sepulcral en la habitación…un Ritsu totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado se tapó por completo con las sabanas, mientras Akihiko miraba fríamente a la mujer que tenía en frente

-Creo que interrumpí algo no-dice muy nerviosamente la peli castaño claro-lo espero abajo con el manuscrito sensei, _"Debo dejar de hacer eso, en cualquier momento el sensei me mandara directo al otro mundo"_

Con esos pensamientos la editora no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente salió de la habitación antes que el escritor la matara con sus propias manos. Lo cual no estaba nada equivocada como odiaba Akihiko que su editora lo interrumpiera siempre cuando está a solas con su Ritsu, suspiro más calmadamente, iba a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo pero en ese momento

-¡Ni se te ocurra Usami Akihiko!-exclama firmemente debajo de las sabanas Ritsu-tienes que entregarle el manuscrito a Aikawa chan, la pobre pronto se verá obligada a internase en un sanatorio si sigues volviéndola loca, además debo volver a la editorial Marukawa

El peli plateado se levantó bruscamente de la cama, frunció el ceño realmente molesto no entendía por nada la razón de Ritsu de volver a esa editorial donde algunas personas le dieron la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba. El castaño sintió que su pareja se levantó así que más tranquilamente decidió hacerle entender a Akihiko su decisión de regresar nuevamente a la editorial Marukawa, la verdad si por el fuera jamás volvería pisar ese lugar pero si quiere trabajar , crecer como editor, hacer que su novio se sienta orgulloso de él, tenía que regresar nuevamente al lugar donde se reencontró con la única persona en destrozarlo dos veces de forma cruel y despiadada, sino fuera por Usami Akihiko seguramente el no estaría contándola.

-Akihiko san sé que tienes razón de molestarte-suspira profundamente y tristemente Ritsu-créeme que nadie más que yo desea volver a ese lugar, aunque ahí inicie mis pasos para hacer mi propio camino lejos de mi familia, también fui traicionado y burlado por la mayoría de las personas con la excepción de Kisa, Yukina y Hatori, los demás me humillaron, pero no tengo opción

El peli plateado se calmó sentándose a su lado, lo abrazo confortadamente

-¿Entonces dime Ritsu porque quieres volver a ese lugar?-pregunta suavemente Akihiko-¿Dime porque dices que no tienes otra opción?

-Porque es así Akihiko-dice en voz baja Ritsu abrazando más fuerte al escritor-Aikawa chan me ha acompañado a varios por no decir a casi todas las editoriales y ninguna me aceptan, mi padre les tiene prohibido aceptarme, sé que él me odia Akihiko siempre lo ha hecho, con esto no me queda duda que él nunca me quiso

Finalmente el escritor entendió perfectamente todo, debería saber que el Sr. Onodera tenía mucho que ver en esto, según lo contado por Ritsu hace dos años atrás cuando se reencontraron, este le conto que su padre desde niño nunca lo quiso, y cuando se revelo su homosexualidad, lo humillo echándolo de su casa, y prácticamente haciendo que en el antiguo edificio de Ritsu lo sacaran literalmente a la calle, siempre pensó que su padre Fuyuhiko Usami era un real bastardo, pero su padre es un santo comparado con el de Ritsu, no sabía cómo ayudar a su amante, solo podía apoyarlo, sabia lo terco y emprendedor que es el castaño así que no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la decisión de su novio

-Está bien, Te voy apoyar en esto Ritsu-suspira profundamente Akihiko-solo te diré que si algunos de ellos te hacen derramar algunas lágrimas, se tendrán que abstener a las consecuencias, se las cobrare sin importar tus quejas me entendiste

El castaño solo sonrió felizmente por la comprensión de su novio, solo esperaba que su regreso a la Editorial Makurawa no oscureciera su gran relación con Usami Akihiko , aunque por dentro presiente que su regreso a la editorial no será para nada feliz para las personas que laboran ahí,

Ambos finalmente se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala de estar, salvo que Ritsu mentalmente maldecía a su amante, sus caderas les dolían hasta morir, sin embargo el escritor sonreía ampliamente ante la imagen de su pareja, cada gesto de Ritsu era atesorado por él, su ceño fruncido, sus sonrojos, su timidez, sus enojos y sobre todo su cuerpo adolorido, sabiendo que el causante de dicho cuerpo este adolorido es el, exclusivamente él.

-Buenos días Ritchan-dice algo apenada Aikawa-lamento haber entrado así a la habitación, lo que pasa es que en realidad me urge el manuscrito del sensei, Isaka san lo está pidiendo a gritos

-No te preocupes Aikawa chan-suspira profundamente Ritsu-tú y yo sabemos que el ciudadano aquí presente-señalando con un dedo a Akihiko-no se caracteriza precisamente por ser una persona responsable

-Bueno si ambos saben eso, no deberían hacer tanto escándalo-dice el escritor encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso no es excusa-dicen Ritsu y Aikawa a la vez

El castaño suspiro , todos los días era lo mismo con el escritor y la editora mientras él hacia el desayuno, ambos discutían como si tuviesen en un jardín de niños. Una buena cosa de todo lo que le sucedió hace tres años atrás, es que por más increíble que fuera Onodera Ritsu aprendió a cocinar y es más ordenado, cosa que el que lo conoce pensarían que jamás iba a suceder, sonreía mientras hacía unos pancakes a su novio y a su amiga.

Mas calmadamente, suspirando resignadamente la mujer peli castaño veía como Ritsu cocinaba alegremente, realmente ella se encariño de forma automática con Ritsu, a pesar de su parecido con cierto joven que hirió casi mortalmente a su escritor, el joven era totalmente adorable a pesar de que cuando lo conoció, pudo constatar lo mucho que ha sufrido en la vida, al parecer su escritor no era el único con mala suerte en el amor

-Listo Aikawa chan, Akihiko aquí están sus pancakes-sirve sonriente Ritsu

-¡Ahhhhhh que delicias son tus pancakes Ritchan!-exclama con estrellitas en sus ojos la editora-y pensar que antes no sabía ni cocinar un huevo

El castaño bajo la cabeza sabía que su amiga tenía razón

-¡Que no sabía cocinar ni un huevo Aikawa!-exclama sarcásticamente Akihiko-por favor si yo pensé en ese momento que el ejército de Japón vendría solamente para saber si somos fabricantes de bombas atómicas o algo así

La editora tenían una gota en la cabeza, pero en ese preciso momento un golpe fuerte sobre la cabeza de su escritor llamo su atención

-¡Deja de molestarme con eso Usami Akihiko!-exclama un muy molesto Onodera-te recuerdo que al menos yo aprendí a cocinar, y en cambio tu jamás aprendería ni siquiera si tu vida dependiese de ello.

Su pareja de una se lanzó a sus brazos sonrojando al castaño que parecía un semáforo

-Sabes que te vez tan apetecible cuando te enojas-susurra seductoramente el escritor al oído de Ritsu-si quieres mando a volar Aikawa y terminamos lo que empezamos haces momentos atrás

El corazón del castaño latía a mil por hora, como se la arreglaba el peli plateado para descolocarlo por completo , el no tenía ni idea, iba a repicar pero el escritor no lo dejo tomo por sorpresa sus labios sin importarle la presencia de la editora, total no era la primera vez que ellos se besan delante de la mujer…para su mala suerte tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno

-Porque haces eso delante de Aikawa chan-murmura un sonrojado Ritsu

-No te parece que es más excitante amarnos delante de alguien-sonríe pervertidamente el mayor

Ritsu no dijo más nada sabiendo que nunca ganara una con Akihiko y más por la mirada soñadora y de fan yaoista de la editora , debía saber que cuando esos dos están de acuerdo en algo, definitivamente el que salía perdiendo era él. Así que después de desayunar tranquilamente y acomodar a Suzuki, realmente amaba ese oso incluso más que el propio escritor, cuando su pareja se va de viaje duerme con el oso, se siente tan protegido por él, la verdad si las personas que lo conocieran lo vieran con Suzuki se reirían a lo grande de él, pero a él ya no le importa, en realidad la opinión de las personas hace rato dejo de importarle con la excepción claro está de Usami Akihiko

-Akihiko , Aikawa chan ya me voy-dice el castaño despidiéndose-no empezare de una vez, solo me reuniré con Isaka san, si veo a Kisa conversare un rato con el pero seguramente regresare temprano

Tanto Akihiko como su editora no estaban nada de acuerdo con su decisión, Aikawa presentía que regresar a ese lugar podría ocasionarle más problemas a Ritsu y el escritor ni se diga, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y ni el sabia él porque

-Tómatelo con calma Ritsu-dice el peli plateado acariciando suavemente el cabello de su castaño-no me gusta esto, a pesar de que te dije que te apoyaría cosa que es , siéndote sincero no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea así que ten cuidado, me llamas para ir a recogerte….porque antes que te queje quedamos que te iba a buscar

Nuevamente el castaño suspiro profundamente sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a su amante, total era lo único que Akihiko le exigió para aceptar por completo su regreso a la editorial Marukawa, así que solamente asintió y besando a su novio salió de la casa Usami

-No se sensei-suspira tristemente la peli castaño-realmente quiero a Ritchan como mi pequeño hermano, no quisiera que volviera a ser lastimado

-Ni yo Aikawa-suspira el escritor empezando a fumar su cigarrillo-realmente ver nuevamente a Ritsu sufriendo no es algo que soportaría nuevamente ver, lo amo demasiado para permitir que eso suceda, por eso con o sin su consentimiento estaré muy pendiente de esa gente

La mujer sonrió alegremente así como fue testigo del hundimiento hasta el fondo del famoso escritor Usami Akihiko, también lo fue cuando este renació de sus cenizas, volviendo a escribir como nunca, manteniendo una fortaleza y un brillo nunca visto obra y gracias a la presencia de Onodera Ritsu….iba hablar cuando el timbre de la casa sonó nuevamente

-Porque Ritsu tiene que ser tan olvidadizo-suspira resignadamente el peli plateado pensando que su castaño olvido algo

Abrió lentamente la puerta para burlarse de su amante, pero toda burla se silenció cuando no era su Ritsu el que estaba detrás de la puerta, eran tres personas que él conocía perfectamente bien, esas personas eran Takahiro, Nanami y la última persona que pensó volver a ver en su vida

Hola Usagi san

Continuara….


	2. El Regreso de Misaki

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenecen a su autora Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo poseo la historia….**

Decir que Usami Akihiko estaba en shock era un verdadero eufemismo, tanto el cómo su editora Aikawa no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante las personas específicamente ante cierto joven de ojos esmeraldas oscuro que no era precisamente Onodera Ritsu, pero tanto el escritor como la mujer sabían que debían aclarar las cosas y saber que hacia Takahiro y su familia en su casa

-Takahiro que bueno es verte-dice finalmente Akihiko ignorando por completo la presencia y el saludo de Misaki-pasen son bienvenidos,

-Gracias Akihiko-sonríe Takahiro- la verdad desde hace más de tres años que no nos veíamos, Misaki nos contó que tú estabas muy ocupado viajando que por eso el regreso con nosotros

El escritor tenía una mirada más que sorprendida por la actitud y la forma como acomodo las cosas su ex amante sin embargo no lo mostro. En cuanto a la escritora esta estaba más que furiosa con Misaki, además de romperle el corazón al escritor el chico le mintió a su hermano, aunque pensándolo bien para su malestar si el mayor no sabía y según al parecer no sabe acerca de la relación que hubo entre su mejor amigo y su hermano menor, es comprensible que este aun siga con sus "patéticas" mentiras, claro eso no evita que siga enojada con él.

-Ya veo-suspira profundamente el escritor-y dime Takahiro que me cuentas, como esta todo?

-Muy bien por los momentos-sonríe el hermano mayor de Misaki-estoy muy feliz con mi esposa, estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo, además mi hermano menor está estudiando fuertemente, la verdad es que creo que me volveré a trasladar para acá, en Osaka tengo buen trabajo pero Misaki ya tiene trabajo en la editorial Makurawa, y no me quiero alejar más de el

El escritor abrió sus ojos en shock , no tomo en cuenta que el sueño de Misaki era todo lo contrario al de su novio, la editora miraba de reojo al peli plateado le daba la razón de que este sorprendido porque ella también piensa en que cualquier momento tanto Misaki como Ritsu se cruzaran en el trabajo y ella no estaba muy segura de que pensar en ese aspecto.

-Por eso si no es mucha molestia Akihiko-dice algo apenado Takahiro-me gustaría que él se quedara contigo nuevamente, solo será por unos días mientras yo busco todas mis cosas de Osaka hacia acá

-¿Y ya tienes una casa aquí Takahiro?-pregunta Akihiko esforzándose para no salir corriendo de su propia casa

-Así es una casa no tan grande como la tuya-dice Takahiro-pero tiene el espacio suficiente para convivir en familia, además seremos vecinos Akihiko, nuestra casa está a una cuadra de la tuya.

Silencio sepulcral en la sala, Misaki suspiraba profundamente la reacción del escritor hacia su persona no era la que esperaba. Él sabía que tampoco podría aspirar a que este lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero definitivamente que lo ignorara tampoco le pareciera justo y más aún cuando siendo sincero regreso para recuperarlo, solamente tendría que esperar a que su Nii chan terminara de conversar con el escritor, y tratar de conversar a solas con él a como dé lugar, en ese instante la imagen de un joven parecido a él saliendo de la casa del peli plateado, tenía un mal presentimiento de ese joven así que tenía que preguntar para salir de sus dudas

-¿Usagi san quien es el joven que vimos salir de tu casa?-pregunta un sonrojado y tímido Misaki-pregunto es como tiene un parecido a mi

El escritor solo quería mandar al carrizo al joven, con qué derecho tenia Misaki llegar con su cara tan fresca como si nada hubiese pasado, son tres años por amor a dios, él fue herido, realmente Misaki fue un gran amor para él, un amor apasionado , sincero , él estaba dispuesto a todo por él , sabía que era celoso posesivo, pero nadie puede negar mucho menos el joven que tiene en frente que se enfrentó a todo por ese amor , que estaba dispuesto a confrontar a Takahiro en caso de que este no lo aceptara, pero noooo…Misaki por sus miedos, dudas , inseguridades jamás le dio oportunidad alguna de revelar su relación , ahora siente celos de este por su nuevo amor, que pensaba que el con o sin Takahiro presente lo recibiría felizmente como si el dolor de ser abandonado, como si esas palabras frías no las hubiese escuchado, pues el joven debería bajarse de esa nube en donde está, de verdad no lo odia a pesar de todo el inmenso daño que le hizo quizás debería agradecerle su abandono, ya que si no hubiese sucedido jamás se hubiese encontrado con su nuevo amor

-Se llama Onodera Ritsu-dice seriamente Akihiko-y actualmente es mi pareja

Misaki abrió sus ojos en shock, tenía sus sospechas pero que el escritor se lo confirmara de forma serena le rompía el corazón por completo. Mientras que la editora no sabía que pensar al respecto era la primera vez que veía al famoso Usami Akihiko hablar abiertamente de su homosexualidad, y lo hacía de forma serena y ella estaba segura que no era por venganza hacia Misaki, era precisamente por Ritsu, para asegurar que su única pareja tenía nombre y apellido Onodera Ritsu nadie mas

-¿Tu pareja Akihiko?-pregunta un confundido Takahiro-así que tienes un nuevo compañero de piso, me alegro que sea así que finalmente te abras a las personas

Las otras personas tenían un gota en la cabeza, el pobre era tan ingenuo incluso su esposa Nanami entendió perfectamente que quiso decir Akihiko con que Onodera Ritsu era su pareja…

-Voy a ser totalmente honesto contigo Takahiro-suspira profundamente el escritor mirando de reojo- hace tiempo cuando tú y yo nos conocimos yo me enamore de una persona, digamos que fue mi primer amor, sin embargo nunca me confesé porque esa persona ya estaba con alguien más, eso lo supere en otra relación pero…

Misaki literalmente temblaba por completo, acaso el escritor iba a confesar la antigua relación que ellos mantuvieron durante años, él no le podría hacer eso o si….

-Con mi segunda relación las cosas no funcionaron-dice secamente Akihiko-espero que entiendas que no quiero profundizar mucho en eso-viendo como su amigo asintió decidió continuar-Takahiro ambas personas fueron hombres, en pocas palabras soy homosexual y Ritsu mas que compañero de piso es mi novio…

Silencio nuevamente en la sala de estar, mientras Takahiro abrió sus ojos en shock ante semejante revelación, ahora entendía perfectamente las cosas, Akihiko jamás se le vio acompañado de ninguna mujer, siempre estaba solo, pero él pensó que era por su familia, pero ahora sabe que no es así

-Wow eso no me lo esperaba Akihiko-dice tranquilamente Takahiro-pero tú sigues siendo mi amigo, no quiero que pienses que eso me afecta, total soy de mente abierta, y tu siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, eres mi mejor amigo Akihiko y siempre lo serás

Nanami estaba orgullosa de su esposo, mientras que Misaki desearía que la tierra se abra y se lo tragase , todo estos años perdidos sea por sus temores o porque se cansó de cierta manera de la insistencia del escritor por confesarle a su hermano la relación que tenía, para que este aceptara la homosexualidad de su ex así como si nada, debió confiar más en su hermano , él sabe que Takahiro nunca juzga las personas así como así, pero al parecer todo está perdido más sabiendo que el escritor tiene pareja. Aikawa no sabía si alegrarse o llorar por la actitud del hermano mayor de Misaki, una parte se alegra por saber que Takahiro es una buena persona de corazón, inteligente y que aprecia a su escritor, la otra precisamente por el peli plateado, tantas veces que ella vio como Akihiko quería confesar su amor por Misaki , pero precisamente este se negaba rotundamente, la verdad es que el destino tenía unas formas crueles de hacer entender las cosas especialmente a Misaki.

Por su parte Akihiko sonrió tristemente, si su amigo supiera que hace tiempo estaría feliz de saber su aceptación, que hace años atrás hubiera dado todo por su comprensión, actualmente eso ya no importaba, claro que valoraba de forma sincera su apoyo, es más le daba la tranquilidad de saber que todo estaba cerrado entre él y Misaki , al menos para el ya nada lo unía al hermano menor de Takahiro.

En ese momento por tercera vez el timbre sonó, el escritor suspiro con fastidio al parecer hoy era bastante solicitado, el mismo disculpándose con Takahiro , abrió la puerta sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su muy avergonzado novio frente a el…

-Qué crees Akihiko-dice muy nerviosamente Ritsu-me olvide que mi cita con Isaka san es mañana y no hoy que tal jijijiji

Y el escritor cayo estilo anime

-Porque eso no me sorprende-suspira con una gota en la cabeza el escritor-pero lo que no entiendo si tienes llaves de la casa, porque tocas el timbre

En realidad su novio era el Rey de los Olvidadizos, era obvio que olvido sus llaves, y él lo sabe porque las tiene, sonrió maliciosamente era tan divertido ver a su novio avergonzado. Ritsu por su parte estaba más que rojo parecía un tomate, además de olvidarse por completo la fecha de la cita con su jefe , también olvido las llaves de la casa de su pareja, en realidad estando a punto de entrar al metro es que recordó que las olvido, claro había quedado que Akihiko lo venía a buscar, pero su mente se en ese momento lo traiciono comportándose como un total paranoico; se estremeció al recordar las miradas sorprendidas de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, de repente sintió el calor de unos fuertes brazos que lo envolvían y lo hacía sentir totalmente protegido

-¿Por qué siempre te pones tan adorable cuando se te olvidan las cosas?-pregunta seductoramente Akihiko-no tienes idea de las ganas enormes que tengo de enviar Aikawa y los demás por un tubo y llevarte a nuestra habitación, para hacerte gemir como nunca

El castaño se sonrojo, se estremeció al sentir los labios de su amante en su cuello , cerró los ojos entregándose a esa sensación de ser amado que solamente con el peli plateado podía sentir, pero inmediatamente recupero la compostura al saber que estaban en la entrada de la casa

-Detente ahí pervertido-dice Ritsu separándose del escritor y levantando sus manos en señal de protesta-no te parece que es muy temprano para ese tipos de cosas, además que quisiste decir con Aikawa chan y los demás, acaso tienes visita

Y el ambiente romántico-pervertido se fue por la borda, de repente Ritsu se sorprendió al ver el rostro serio y preocupado de su pareja, acaso dijo algo que lo molestara, siempre se han jugado así, por lo tanto no cree que el haberlo detenido hubiera molestado a Akihiko mas bien le hubiese dado pie a seguir insistiendo.

-Ritsu quiero que conozcas a unas personas-dice seriamente el escritor asustando un poco al castaño-pero antes de presentarlas, quiero que sepas que te amo a ti y a nadie más, nadie podía ocupar tu lugar

El castaño estaba más que confundido por la seriedad y evidente angustia de su pareja, una persona tan seria como Akihiko nunca muestra sus emociones, y para hacerlo algo debe estar pasando con él, así que para reconfortarlo lo beso sorpresivamente

-Yo también te amo pervertido-susurra en voz baja y sonrojado el castaño-sea lo que esté pasando o te esté pasando , sabes que cuenta conmigo…

En serio que por primera vez en su vida el afamado Usami Akihiko estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no secuestrar a su Ritsu y mandar al diablo a la gente que estaba en su casa, pero sabía que Takahiro no se merecía un desaire , así que agradeciendo las palabras sinceras, beso la frente de su novio y los dos finalmente entraron a la sala de estar

-¿Ritchan que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunta muy sorprendida Aikawa-se supone que irías a la editorial hoy "_una parte de mí se alegra que no haya ido, pero ahora con Misaki aquí presente ya no estoy segura de nada"_

-Lo que pasa Aikawa-dice el escritor-es que al parecer Ritsu confundió las fechas, cosa que sabemos que es normal, su reunión con Isaka es mañana no hoy

El castaño se sentía el ser más pequeño del mundo , mientras que la editora suspiro profundamente no podía negar que el escritor tenía razón, en serio que su amigo era una persona no muy común…

-Takahiro te presento a mi novio Onodera Ritsu-dice seriamente Akihiko-Ritsu te presento a mi mejor amigo Takahiro Takahashi , su esposa Nanami …y su hermano menor Misaki

Ritsu abrió sus ojos en shock, dio una mirada de reojo a su pareja, sentía la incomodidad de Akihiko de tener al frente a su ex amante, él dijo que lo apoyaría en todo, así que eso haría, confiaba plenamente en el escritor, y haría que la situación actual sea lo más pasable para su amante

-Mucho gusto soy Onodera Ritsu-sonríe sinceramente el castaño-encantado de conocerlos

Hizo una reverencia a Takahiro y sus acompañantes y se sentaron nuevamente , Ritsu apretó suavemente la mano del escritor como señal de apoyo cosa que este agradeció enormemente. Por su parte Misaki miraba fríamente al castaño, estaba sorprendió de cierto parecido que tenía con él, eso le indicaba que quizás Onodera Ritsu era solo un reemplazo de él, para averiguarlo esperaba que su hermano convenciera al escritor de dejarlo vivir con él, aunque Takahiro dijo que sería por unos días tendría que arreglárselas para estar más tiempo aquí, y tratar de arreglar las cosas…mientras Ritsu sentía la mirada fría de Misaki hacia él, es como si el chico lo estuviera escaneando y el no entendía el porqué, él fue que le rompió el corazón a Akihiko, él lo abandono ahora que regreso piensa que permitirá que lo lastimara nuevamente, el paso algo peor que su escritor, lo que Takano Masamune le hizo, en esos momentos esos dolorosos recuerdos vinieron a su mente

_**Flashback de Hace 3 Años Atrás:**_

"_Finalmente los días de que Onodera Ritsu confesara su amor a Takano Masamune, terminaron , hace meses la pareja finalmente vivían juntos en el apartamento del editor en jefe del departamento Esmeralda en la editorial Makurawa. Después de que por fin el joven castaño le confesara su amor a su jefe pensó que todo sería felicidad, pero eso fue el comienzo de terribles sucesos que marcarían su vida para siempre…su familia cuando se enteró de su homosexualidad le cerraron las puertas de su casa, echándolo y gritando lo asqueroso que era ser gay y lo avergonzado que se sentían de ser sus padres. Su padre fue peor le dio tremenda bofetada y le juro que a partir de ese momento le haría su vida un verdadero infierno._

_Después de eso las cosas cambiaron entre él y su jefe, a pesar de que le confeso su amor y vivían como parejas no era lo mismo, Masamune era más distante y frio con él y eso le partía el corazón al castaño. Pero unos de los tantos días de presión y ajetreo en el departamento Esmeralda, Onodera Ritsu logro termina la revisión de los storyboard de sus mangakas asignado, ese día misteriosamente su pareja no fue, la verdad es que ellos apenas hablan, para el castaño tristemente el sexo era lo único que actualmente los unía, como las cosas de la noche a la mañana pasaron a estar tan mal, pero él no se rendiría salvaría su relación como de lugar, por eso su empeño en llegar temprano al departamento, sorprendería a su amante, pasarían una balada maravillosa._

_Sonrió alegremente al llegar al edificio y subir el ascensor, su corazón latía fuertemente, compro algunas cosas en el supermercado , no era un experto en cocinar, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo todo sea por su amado Takano Masamune, cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta de su departamento, se sorprendió que esta estaba medio abierta, al entrar noto cuatros pares de zapatos desordenados en la sala…y escucho algunas voces en la habitación de su amante. Cuando entro todo su mundo se derrumbó por completo, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, por el que dejo todo estaba teniendo relaciones con otro hombre y ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que Haitani Shin_

_-Ahhhhh mas Ma..sa…mune mas por favor-gemía sin control Haitani_

_-Quieres que te dé más duro Haitani-sonríe maliciosamente Takano embistiendo más fuerte a su amante-entonces tus deseos son ordenes mi amor_

_Dicho eso beso salvajemente al peli corto que respondió inmediatamente sus lenguas bailaban armoniosamente, mientras que Ritsu era solo un espectador de semejante espectáculo, no podía moverse, deseaba salir corriendo pero las piernas no respondía mientras que el peli corto no podía aguantar más y se corrió poco después lo hizo Takano. Poco a poco ambos recuperando su respiración fue Haitani el que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Onodera Ritsu en la habitación_

_-Mira Masamune al parecer tenemos espectador-sonríe maliciosamente Haitani-dime Ritsu que se siente saber que todo es una mentira, hasta por fin te das cuenta que Takano Masamune es solo mío y de nadie más jajajajaja_

_-Vamos Haitani no seas cruel-dice maliciosamente el peli azabache-después de todo no te imaginas lo que me costó hacer que este-mirando fríamente a Ritsu-cayera rendido a mis pies, primero como Saga ahora como Takano, chico ingenuo de verdad pensaste que te amé alguna vez_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza, ¿Por qué rayos estaba recordando eso?, quizás al ver al ex amante de Akihiko inconscientemente recordó la traición de Takano Masamune, pero lo que sucedió entre ellos no solo bastaba su traición había mucho más pero definitivamente no desea recordar más de aquel desgraciado que por poco no le destruye literalmente su vida. El escritor miro fijamente a su amante, sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Ritsu seguramente estaba recordando su pasado, pero ¿Por qué?, bueno con Misaki aquí es como obvio la razón , como odiaba ver a su castaño tan molesto

-¿Ritsu estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Akihiko

-Estoy bien Akihiko-sonríe el castaño-solamente estaba recordando el pasado, pero no te preocupes ya estoy completamente bien

Ritsu nunca le ha mentido al escritor así que no tendría por qué hacerlo esta vez; aunque no quería preocuparlo tampoco quería perder la gran confianza que se tienen y eso es algo que Akihiko agradece enormemente, su actual pareja a diferencia de Misaki siempre le cuenta sus cosas sin dejar ningún hueco cosa que su ex amante precisamente se caracterizaba ser una persona completamente cerrada con él.

-Mucho gusto Onodera Kun-dice respetuosamente Takahiro-Akihiko nos acaba de hablar de ti, espero que seamos buenos amigos

-Hai Takahiro-dice Ritsu-Akihiko también me hablo de usted y su familia, nuevamente encantado de conocerlos

El amigo de Akihiko sonrió al chico, tenía un parecido físico a su hermano menor, sin embargo era más maduro, y la forma radiante de la mirada del escritor hacia el joven le hacía suponer que Onodera Ritsu es alguien muy especial

-Bueno Takahiro-dice seriamente Akihiko-se está haciendo tarde, si quieren se quedan hoy aquí, en cuanto a Misaki, Ritsu el hermano de Takahiro se quedara unos días con nosotros mientras mi amigo viaja a regresar por sus cosas..ellos se mudaran y serán nuestro vecino, espero que no tengas ningún problema

Aikawa estaba sorprendía por tal petición del escritor , que Takahiro sea su mejor amigo no le daba el derecho de imponerle una situación fuera de lo normal a Ritsu, él no se merecía eso, pero la mirada seria de Akihiko hacia ella le decía que tenían que confiar en él.

-No hay ningún problema Akihiko san-dice el castaño-son tus amigos, debes ser un buen anfitrión y dejar de ser un bueno para nada

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza , mientras que el peli plateado suspiro profundamente su novio tenía una forma tan "sutil" de apoyarlo. En realidad Ritsu no estaba muy acuerdo con la estancia de Misaki, no se trata de celos, de verdad confía sinceramente en el escritor pero precisamente por Akihiko es que está preocupado, tiene la sensación del regreso de Misaki Takahashi a la vida de su pareja traerá grandes problemas

-Misaki por favor lleva a Takahiro y a Nanami a sus respectivas habitaciones-dice seriamente Akihiko mirando a su ex-tu habitación sigue igual como la dejaste hace año atrás.

El joven asintió sonriendo pensando que no todo estaba perdido con Usami Akihiko. Por su parte el escritor tomo de la mano a su novio, decidió hablarle a su editora.

-Escúchame bien Aikawa-dice seriamente Akihiko-por los años de trabajos y de amistad juntos debes saber que a pesar de ser un bueno para nada, irresponsable, y estricto con las personas a mi alrededor jamás jugaría con la persona más importante de mi vida que es la que está a mi lado

Lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Ritsu que se sonrojo por completo

-Quédate aquí-dice el escritor cargando a su novio que empezó a actuar a modo Tsundere

-¡Que diablo estás haciendo Akihiko!-exclama muy molesto el castaño-¡Suéltame!

La mujer solo asintió presintiendo que su escritor planeaba algo pero luego lloro desconsoladamente sabiendo que se perdería su ración de yaoi gratis. Mientras tanto en la habitación de la pareja, Akihiko soltó a Ritsu como si este fuera un saco de papa, el castaño medio aturdido le iba a reclamar, pero este se lanzó abrazándolo fuertemente

-Yo no soy el Onodera-susurra en voz baja el escritor dejando en shock al castaño pues es la primera vez que le dice Onodera-no sé qué recordaste, pero no soy el Ritsu, jamás te haría daño, jamás te alejaría de mí, aunque Misaki este aquí , tu vale mil veces que él, volví a la vida por ti, déjame curarte Ritsu , déjame amarte por completo

En ese instante Ritsu tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, tanto que sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, así que Akihiko también tiene temores del pasado, también siente miedo de perderlo como él también lo siente, no se trataba de Misaki o incluso de Takano, se trata de dos personas que de distintas maneras fueron traicionados, y duramente lastimadas, pero que se encontraron y se refugiaron en búsqueda de curar sus respectivos corazones, de darle sentidos a sus vidas, y Onodera Ritsu lo logro en los brazos de Usami Akihiko

-Te amo Akihiko san-susurra entre lágrimas el castaño-te amo de verdad, tengo miedo de perderte, si te pierdo no sé qué haría

El peli plateado abrió sus ojos en shock, levantándose un poco miro el rostro de su novio que estaba cubierto en lágrimas. Besando con ternura cada lagrima de Ritsu, tocando a su amante tan delicadamente, tan tierno que hacía que el corazón de Ritsu latiera más. Entonces levanto a su novio a su altura y metió sus manos dentro del pantalón del castaño

-Akihiko san-gemía el castaño

-Yo también te amo Ritsu-dice Akihiko besando el cuello de su pareja-y esta noche te demostrare como todas las noches que no existe nadie más que tú, te amo Onodera Ritsu y juro que jamás permitiré que nos separe

-Hazme tuyo Akihiko-susurra en voz baja el castaño-hoy quiero ser tuyo más que nunca, hoy puedes hacer conmigo lo que quiera

El escritor sonriendo de forma sincera lo beso suavemente acostándolo en su cama, poco a poco se entregaron a la pasión. El escritor introdujo su lengua explorando por completo la cavidad bucal de su amante, mientras que este se aferraba a sus cabellos entregándose por completo a su persona amada.

Estaban entretenidos amándose que no se han percatado de la presencia de Misaki que miraba de reojo como su ex le quitaba lentamente la ropa a su actual pareja.

_-"Esto no se queda así Onodera Ritsu-_piensa furiosamente el castaño oji verde_-mientras este en esta casa hare todo lo posible para separarte de Usagi san, él es mío y no dejare que un simple reemplazo me separe de la persona que amo"_

Continuara….


End file.
